The End
by Youre.Kidding.Me
Summary: My entry for the 'What about Alice? Contest' ...  Alice is...broken. She can't go on being haunted by her past and seeing her best friend be with the man she loves, and she has to end it. All of it. OOC, All human, oneshot only


**What about Alice? Contest**

**Title: The End**

**Penname: Youre. Kidding .Me**

**Pairing: Alice and Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Alice is...broken. She can't go on being haunted by her past and seeing her best friend be with the man she loves, and she has to end it. All of it. OOC, All human, oneshot only**

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit:**

**www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**

* * *

APOV

There. She'd finally finished it. The poem was finished, and now she could be too.

Everything she needed for her quick demise was ready, along with the poem she had just finished, that would hopefully go on her headstone.

She was grateful to have found that blade, so sharp you didn't feel it slicing through your skin. When she first found it, she ran her finger along the edge of it, barely touching the cool metal. Her finger had started dripping blood immediately, and she didn't even feel anything other than a slight sting.

She had the letters to each person who meant something to her all put in envelopes and left on one of the chairs in her front room. In each, she said who would receive what, and that she wanted to be cremated, and that she only wanted those few people to be there to bury her ashes. She hoped that those people wouldn't be mad at her for leaving this world, something that she has wanted to do for so long. She had wanted it more than anything since...since the incident. She refused to think about what had happened, what had changed her from the crazy-happy aspiring designer that she was, to the empty shell of pain that she had become.

It's funny how one incident...one person... can change your whole life.

But no, she wouldn't think about...him.

She walked upstairs and sat on her bed, letting herself relax for the first time in...well, in a very, very, long time. Now everything was finished, she could let her guard down. After all, it no longer mattered if she was killed or if she committed suicide-everything was sorted out, so how she died didn't matter. But she would die-and she would die soon.

She took one last look outside her window, seeing the city lights of Manhattan, easily spotting her company's large building and the many billboards promoting her clothing, makeup, shoes and bag lines. In the business area, she was definitely successful. In other areas, she thought, not so much. _I mean look at me and..._She sighed. It would never cease to be painful to even think about him, however she had her solution to that ready.

Goodbye Manhattan.

She sighed again, wondering how it was possible for her, crazy, quirky little Alice to have become this depressed shell...if she had seen this in a movie, she would never have thought that one guy, no matter how much he meant to them, would cause them to despair this much, and that that kind of thing could only happen in a movie. But now she knows firsthand just how painstakingly true that is-literally.

God life sucks.

She climbed underneath her covers, wrapping up tightly, and rested her head on the soft pillow. She had such a beautiful room, designed by none other than _the_ Esme Cullen, the most sought after designer in the business. She also happened to be..._his_ mother; which was the reason why Alice didn't like to talk to her much-sure she loved Esme, but the painful reminder was just too much. Of course, Esme didn't realise this, considering she didn't even know Alice and Ja-_him_ even knew each other.

As she sank deeper into sleep, two faces popped into her head. The face of the man that plagued her mind oh so often, and the face of his dear, sweet, brother. The brother she should've gone for in the first place. The brother who also caused her heartache and who also happens to be in a relationship with her best friend. And no matter how much she liked him, she would never do that to her friend. Ever.

She sighed as she settled into a deep sleep, hoping that she wouldn't have the nightmare again, but knowing that she would. It was the same nightmare that she had had every night for the past 8 months, since it actually happened in real life. Because it wasn't so much as a nightmare as a...memory really. A recollection of everything that had happened that night, the images of the torn and burnt bloody bodies seared into her brain. Only a monster could do that kind of thing. She would've thought to kill whoever did that, but if you love someone, no matter what they had done you could never murder them. Even if they had ruined you mentally and abused you physically. Why do you think those women stayed in their abusive relationships? Partly because they need someone to rely on, but partly because they think they love the men abusing them.

And she had loved him. Stupidly, she still does kind of. Far, far below all the hate she feels for him, the disgust and the outrage, she did still love him. Which, to her, makes no sense because she loves his brother just as much-but how can she? How can she be in love with two people? But, as she had figured out by then, most things in life don't make sense.

As she woke up in the cold sweat she was used to, she saw a shadow dancing across the room. She could tell it wasn't from the tree rattling outside her window, and that whatever it is, is inside her room. Instead of feeling fear like most people in that situation, she just sighed. If whoever was in her room killed her, well it would save her a job.

Taking a deep breath she snapped the light on, blinking a few times to help her eyes adjust.

What she saw, however, was definitely not what she was expecting.

What was she expecting, she wondered? A man dressed entirely in black, like robbers in a movie? No, even she wasn't that stupid. But she definitely wasn't expecting the sight before her.

As she looked, wide-eyed, up to the face of her intruder, she got caught in his blue sparkling eyes.

_Sparkling, Alice, really? Sparkling? _Said a little voice in her head, outraged.

_Hey, it's all I got. _She replied.

Her intruder stared straight back at her, his comforting eyes and presence disconcerting.

Looking around the room, she took in the baby pink rose petals, the unlit candles strategically placed around the room. She could see how much effort it had taken, and yet why it was all there confused her. Why would someone waste all of that on her? It's not even like they could've gone to the wrong house-hers was the only one within a mile, and was so obviously hers.

She looked back up at her intruder, completely confused. Why was he doing it for her? Why didn't he save this for his fiancé, her best friend? Why was her ex-boyfriends brother looking like he loved her? It just wasn't right. None of it was.

She ran out of the room, avoiding anything he had set up for her, and went straight to the bathroom, mentally cursing herself for sleeping before she did what she had planned, and grabbed the blade that she had left in the cupboard there.

She heard Jasper follow her, running after her to keep up with her lithe little frame.

She didn't particularly want him there to watch, but she didn't have enough time to close the door before his lanky frame followed her in.

"Please Ali...don't do this..." Alice heard him say quietly.

But he was too late. His efforts were in vain, because just as he said that, she had brought the blade to her wrist, letting it sink in deeply, sharply, painfully. She closed her eyes against the sudden sharp sting that she had been expecting.

As she heard him make a move to stop her, to stop the blood from falling, she just looked at him with steady eyes. Eyes that begged him to let her be, eyes that begged him to let her go. Eyes that showed just how much she couldn't do this anymore.

Sighing reluctantly he let her carry on, torn between running to her or away from her, between watching to be one hundred percent sure that this is real, or giving up and jumping in a well somewhere.

He captured her in his arms, and she brought the blade to her unmarked wrist.

He watched on as his true, one and only, love of his life, left him forever, lying in his arms. Tears silently streamed down his face as he watched the blade slice her skin, cut through her, giving her the release she needed, and him the pain he deserved. He regretted ever choosing Charlotte over Alice, knowing that he loved Alice. He regretted letting Alice anywhere near the demon that was his brother-and he says was because James was taken care of-personally.

As annoyed as she was, as Alice passed away, she was also grateful that he was finally with her, that she was finally in his arms.

She was finally content.

The very last thing she felt from her body, was the unmistakable feel of his lips on her, the spark that ran through them as a touch intensified for less than a second, dying down quickly, but still there somehow.

Jasper sat there with Alice's soulless body, his head bent over hers, tears dripping down his face, tremors racking his frame. He let his emotions take him, let the feelings of despair control his body.

He stood up, carrying his lover's body, and placed her gently on her bed. He took the rose petals he had set up, and placed them on the sheets next to Alice. He gently pulled the sheets off the bed around her and wrapped her up in them, ignoring the tears running down his face.

The next few days passed slowly for him. Once he had passed on all of her letters to the correct people, he made arrangements for two funerals. Hers and his. They would be buried next to eachother. He had even found her poem, and arranged for that to be on her headstone, just like she wished.

Some people would say that killing yourself once the person you loved was dead, would be pointless. Especially in his case, considering they were never together. But he could feel, deep down that they were meant to be together, he _knew_ that they would've been happy together. And if he just had the guts to ask her out, then none of this would have happened.

He sat down on his bed, sighing heavily. His eyes wandered back to the unopened envelope that had his name on, the last item he had from Alice. He was putting off opening it, but curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed the letter, opening it slowly. Immediately he was assaulted with the scent of wildflowers and papaya, with a hint of the unusual cherry perfume she always wore.

Inside was a piece of paper, decorated with cherries.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I take it by receiving this envelope, unless you've been told otherwise, I have committed suicide. Please, don't be disappointed in me, and don't be upset with me. I tried for as long as I could to just...get through it all. But I just found it all too difficult, too...painful._

_But there is something I want to tell you. Please, don't feel bad, and don't do anything stupid. The only reason I'm telling you this is because...I just want you to know. Don't think about all of the 'what-if's and the 'what could've been's , because the past doesn't matter._

_But Jazz...I love you. I have pretty much always loved you, and it hurt so much when you chose Charlotte over me. I knew she made you happy, but whenever I saw you with her...I always wished that I were her. That I was the one lucky enough to have your affections. I was jealous of her. I admit it._

_Please, don't feel bad you never saw how much I loved you. I know you and Charlotte are happy together, and I'm sorry if I have ruined anything, but I just wanted you to know._

_In my room, there is a box, underneath my collection of stilettos. Everything in there is for you._

_If I have a funeral, please, cremate my body. I want no one other than those who got these letters to come to my funeral, and make it a short service._

_Thank you._

_Yours forever,_

_Alice._

That was it. There was nothing more, nothing else hidden in the envelope. He quickly got up and made his way over to her house, using his spare key to get in. Running up to her room, he slipped the letter back in the envelope and slipped it in his pocket.

He opened the closet, and carefully pushed aside the stilettos, he uncovered a plain white box. Pulling it out, he sat on the floor with it in his lap, cleaning off some of the random areas that were dusty.

Reverently, Jasper pulled the lid off of the box, his brows furrowing slightly at the contents; A flattened flower, a necklace that looked vaguely familiar, a copy of The Merchant of Venice, and a small plastic ring that looked like it came off a kids magazine. Underneath it all, was a small note.

_Jazz..._

_I'm sure, that by seeing this letter, either someone else has read it and given it to you, or you got my note. I bet you're probably wondering about the randomness of the objects inside. But to me, they're not random. They're some of the most special things I own, and each of them mean something to me._

_The calla lily-the flower-...well, you remember the dance at the end of tenth grade? Yeah, well, that's from then. You gave it to me before we got there, and it eventually stayed in my hair._

_The necklace was what you got me for my sixteenth. I remember the day...you were running late, and had absolutely no excuse for it, other than that you forgot. You looked so sweet when you were embarrassed. You still do. I have to say, I was annoyed at you, but Esme told me to give you a chance, and not have a hissy fit like i was planning on...and it was worth it. You danced with me, and you treated me like a princess. It was perfect. And then that necklace...how did you know it was absolutely perfect? I'd seen some similar, but they were never quite right...and then you gave me that one...I was completely charmed._

_The book...you leant it to me for an English project. Then you said I could keep it, after you wrote a note in the front cover. I found it all extremely sweet, and it just made me fall for you even harder._

_And the ring. If it looks to you like it was off a magazine, then you're right. You gave it to me when we were seven, and it had just come off of a magazine Rose wanted, but you took the ring before she was._

_There's one more thing for you under my bed-a photo. Please, keep it._

_Alice x_

Jasper held the letter in his fingers gently, not wanting to taint anything about it with anything other than Alice. He placed everything back in the box, and put the lid on, brushing away any tears that were threatening to escape.

He walked over to the bed, and his fingers gingerly swept the floor beneath it. Nothing. He frowned and felt the underside of the bed, his fingers brushing a corner of something. He pulled it out, and looked at the picture he held in his hands.

It was a picture of him and Alice walking down the aisle together, him as Emmett's best man, and her as Rosalie's Maid of honour.

He remembered that day clearly, remembered the colours her hair shined in the sun, remembered how heartbreakingly beautiful she was that day. How heartbreakingly beautiful she always was.

He couldn't wait to join her again.

He knew he had to do it soon...had to end himself. Everything was all set, for him and for her, and he had his will all written out. So, as it was for Alice, everything was ready. But more so.

And no matter what people thought of him, he would go with no regrets.

Dusk was rapidly approaching, and the autumn leaves were swirling around the headstones in the graveyard. In some places there were large marble angels, in others there was nothing more than a stone to mark the place where a beloved was buried.

In one area, shaded beneath a maple tree*, was a joint grave, only large enough for one person, but containing the ashes of two bodies. On it, the headstone was specially engraved, and had a laminated picture of the two loved ones at a friend's wedding attached to it. Underneath was a short poem.

The world spins round

A new day starts

The seasons change

Another year parts

Emotions keep going

People keep feeling

Fear goes round

But pain is numbing

This earth will carry on

And love will too

And corny as it sounds

So will my love for you

And life's not a fairytale

And most things are a mess

For some more than others

Life's more than a pretty dress.

* * *

**Please, review and let me know what you think because this took me a long time to write.**

**Oh and I put a * in the text because there was a reason why I chose the maple tree:**

**MAPLE TREE (Independence of Mind) - (Apr 11 to Apr 20 or Oct 14 to Oct 23) - no ordinary person, full of imagination and originality, shy and reserved, ambitious, proud, self-confident, hungers for new experiences, sometimes nervous, has many complexities, good memory, learns easily, complicated love life, wants to impress.**

**So yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
